


Orbiting

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why?  What were you thinking about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbiting

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "what are you thinking about?"

“What are you thinking about?”

It was a beautiful spring night and they were sitting in the garden behind NCIS headquarters, Sonja sitting against the building wall and Sebastian lying with his head in her lap.

He grinned up at her. “The stars, actually. Well, space in general, I guess, the stars and the planets orbiting those stars, that even with the most sophisticated telescopes built by man, we can only see tiny, infinitesimal pinpricks of planets, let alone anything on them… Why? What were you thinking about?”

“How much of a dork you are,” she answered, smiling, “And how much I love it.”

He frowned at her, and she laughed, leaning down to kiss the adorably confused expression from his face.

THE END


End file.
